2014.05.01 - The Cube: Diplomacy
The Mexican government was not lying about protecting the distant island. In a ring about three hundred miles, anti-air and other armed personnel stand at the ready, with what meagre ground forces they have at reserve. Civilians are no longer allowed anywhere near it, after Hal's meddling caused a defensive shield that badly injured the hands of two citizens. Overhead, the roar of fighter pilots echoes every five or ten minutes. Given such is being done on their own soil, there's been little ability to dissuade such, and although Mexico is far from a world power, the United Nations is not apt to trigger a war over issues at this point. Although the tension is thick. The main issue... what could Earth do? Launching a nuke at the cube wouldn't hurt it. Airstrikes wouldn't hurt it. Nothing in the American or SHIELD arsenal would really bother it at all. The only hope are those with assets above and beyond the mundane... Humanity is dealing with technology that is multiple times more advanced than modern Earth civilization, after all. Like an ant standing at the foot of a giant. The only thing troublesome is there's a band of twelve powered beings also patrolling; a few able to fly, some looking like bricks, two with strange eyes. Any nation with any mettle is going to have powered beings on standby. But compared to Adam Warlock and J'onn, they are insects. If delicate ones. Only one has telepathy that is being cast around, but it's at a relatively feeble level. The pulses continue. Every 9 minutes and 45 seconds at the moment. Only the Mexican Superhumans are within it, and each time it washes over they cringe for a good dozen seconds, before resuming normal duties, trailing plasma for some moments after... When the cube appeared, Adam was off-world. But when he returned to Earth he noticed immediately, and spared only a few minutes to do a minimum research before flying to investigate. Few devices coming from Apokolips are going to be good for Earth, so he didn't even wait for his teammates. Luck, or perhaps Fate, led his path to meet with that of the Martian Manhunter before he crossed into the security area surrounding the cube. The alien hero suggested approaching invisible, and Adam agreed it could make the investigation easier, remembering those silly humans tend to shot before thinking, and insist that their little tribal laws are important. Not that anything here could damage the two of them...not even those Mexican heroes. J'onn makes note of the fact that they flinch every time the cube pulses, and sends a quiet word to his equally-alien companion, << Be careful It's clearly doing something >> Then? Then he's going to check the most basic thing, to him. The cube claims to be an ambassador. Does it actually have a mind? The wave of psionic energy impacts the Cube. But it whirls across it; felt penetrating perhaps six meters, before there's some manner of shield. Rippling across it like water. It's not so much a barrier, as it is a router. Brute force wouldn't work here... it's not a matter of breaking through, but overloading the defense with so much energy it fails. Hal almost managed... but he already claimed it has a back-up when the cohesion is threatened. Likely not surprising to the heroes present. A few of the superhumans in the air appear to falter, one falling down and landing upon the cube's surface roof heavily, but not out of control or unconscious. After a moment, there's a hiss, before a small square opens and allows a tiny probe with a camera, appearing adjacent to him. Adam gets close, probably too close. But he is alarmed by the power of the device and the strange technology of its construction. He was aware Apokolips' technology was advanced compared with galactic mainstream, but not so much. What is clear to him it is powerful enough to destroy the Earth in an instant if it was its purpose. Since it has not, and there is no hint it will, the logical deduction is that Darkseid or one of his minions is playing a game with unknown rules. "Is it a sentient being?" He asks to the Martian. The Cube doesn't appear to be bothered by either Adam or J'onn's attempts to analyze it. While they discuss things, the probe that appeared approaches the ailing Mexican superhuman. There's a flash of energy, running up and down. He seems completely invigorated. A moment later, with a hiss, a cup of some drink appears, hovering over to him. He accepts it with thanks, sipping before taking back to the sky. The probe then flits up, impossibly smooth, as if it was not using a traditional propulsion system. One by one it stops before each of those within the field, zapping them with that energy. Some get tacos. One a burrito. One liquor. It appears many of them are... speaking with the device? It is not in any particular haste. Of course, the hole it came from has long since closed up... "It is..." Adam hesitates; humans do not have a correct scale for this kind of device. "Many orders of magnitude greater than all the energy generated by human civilization. If it releases all the stored energy it would vaporize the Earth, and the shockwave would also shatter the moon. I do not believe its purpose is destruction, however, I feel no immediate threat from the device." Which means he is getting closer, close enough to land on the top surface. The moment that Warlock lands upon the cube, there's a feeling of great warmth within. A hum. The probe turns, and begins to fly right towards J'onn and Adam. However, this has a negative effect. Suddenly all of the flying humans are confused, looking at the spot that those individuals are currently invisible. The ones that fly land, four in total, a few meters away. The probe stops before the pair, before there's a sudden crack of energy. J'onn would feel an incredibly painful sensation, and his instinct would feel: Fire. An attempt to break his illusion. The voice is feminine. Soft. Reassuring. But there's nothing supernatural about that; it genuinely sounds like a very wonderful and matronly individual. Deep with emotion and caring. "Hello. I am Motherly Diplomat #1. From my understanding, the Mexican government had stated after the incident with the Green Lantern of Sector #2814, an unannounced visitation that caused damage to civilians, there was to be no more envoys unsanctioned by the Mexican government. Is your presence known here?" Adam kneels to touch the surface of the cube with a hand, trying to get better readings, yet the technology is too advanced for him. When the probe approaches, apparently not deceived by J'onn's powers, he stands again. A second after it tries to shock the Martian, Adam draws the energy into himself. "Motherly Diplomat #1, I am called Adam Warlock. I am not sanctioned by any human government nor do I claim authority over them. Nevertheless I am concerned by the events taking place here. Please, state your intent and purpose." J'onn J'onzz doesn't respond right away. He's too busy fighting to continue to concentrate. The last thing he wants is for the Mexicans here to open fire. Now would be a time to withdraw quietly, but Adam clearly has no intent of doing so just yet. "One moment." A scan follows; Adam Warlock is suddenly isolated, surrounded by a field. He becomes visible, with a cry of alarm from the metahumans. Two radio in the situation, and they look to be every bit hostile and aggressive. J'onn, however, remains unmolested and invisible. "Confirmed. You appear to be excluded from the political situation at hand, and have every right to be concerned with the dimensional and universal integrity of this trans-universal cube. I am willing to speak with you on this matter." The probe then shifts sideways, to attempt a scan of J'onn also, unless he attempts to abscond... if he does not, his invisibility would certainly be cancelled by a full-spectrum analysis. Although if he were to make a rapid egress, the probe would make no attempt to follow. J'onn J'onzz retreats to a safer distance. He can't claim to be excluded from the political situation, not with Justice League membership, and he doesn't trust that shapeshifting will fool this thing. He's already learned...it's respecting local politics. Or using them. And it in and of itself doesn't seem unfriendly. His suspicion? An AI programmed to be nice to everyone. Adam nods politely, "I thank you, allow me to ensure some quiet, I would prefer not to have to deal violently with the local... overzealous law enforcement agents." The golden-skinned man gesticulates, shaping cosmic energy into a dome-shaped forcefield around the probe and himself. But he keeps his mind open to J'onn, so the Martian can listen to his conversation with the Apokolipsian device and offer his insight. "I am listening, Motherly Diplomat #1." There's a scan in the area J'onn was before he moved, before a red light blinks. BZZT BZZT. "Your companion appears to have vacated the Cube." With a roar, two super-strength metahumans leap upon the cube, and begin to advance forward. One begins to prepare a telepathic assault, the other's fists erupting into fire. "There is no need to protect us." The probe turns to face away. "Please vacate the area. This does not concern Mexican politics." the probe states, simply. Apologetic. A round circle appears before all of the powered beings, before there's a blinding flash of blue light, a pillar of energy hurtling straight up. They swerve off, three hundred miles distant, to land them unharmed amidst the main army. After a few moments, more pillars hurtle the remaining of the twelve away, leaving the seeming trio alone. "Please have your associate return to be scanned. We cannot proceed until everyone presence is authorized to talk on this matter. If not, he will be considered an illegal intruder violating Earth politics and the cube will act accordingly." J'onn J'onzz descends once more, dropping his invisibility. "I was seeking *not* to violate Earth politics," the Martian says by way of introduction. "But I am J'onn J'onzz of Mars." It might be that the fight is in this AIs memory banks. Perhaps. Either way, he seems quite peaceable now, finally touching down on the cube's surface now the Mexican authorities are clear of the area. Adam stares, mildly concerned, as the Mexican super-humans are politely removed from the cube. But give he is already persona non grata in several major galactic superpowers, he finds hard to care overmuch if the Mexican government also adds him to the list. He arches an eyebrow at how considerate is J'onn with the feelings of politicians. Maybe he should pay attention... naaaah. He lets Rocket Raccoon and Moondragon handle diplomatic matters. Now, that is a good idea. "Why is the cube concerned by Earth politics," he asks to the probe. Because of all things Darkseid could do, that one is maybe the strangest. "Yes. J'onn J'onzz. One of the attackers of Apokolips. An act of war was filed with New Genesis as a result of those actions. Ultimately, New Genesis agreed with Darkseid on the injustice of your planet's response, but denied that it was an act of war due to manipulative circumstances." That might be... very interesting news. An act of war? They certainly attacked the planet, but they had a reason. "Darkseid arrived on Earth in order to make a personal deal with Superman, on behalf of a secondary person." Secondary? He didn't do it of his own whim? "This deal was to trade Superman's powers and identity for the return of his father, imprisoned in Apokolips." A scan appears, showing 3D recordings of the events in question. Including the one where Darkseid is about to leave Earth, saying that the matter was settled if he chose himself. Only for him to pick his father. "In the aftermath, Superman resumed his identity within a Stark robot. This clearly violated his agreement with Darkseid. Superman declined to return his father. Darkseid then acted in response to a contractual agreement violation. By the laws of the New Genesis treaty, his actions on Earth were justified in destroying either Superman's ability to function as a hero, or to destroy his father." The recordings shut off. "Earth then attacked Darkseid's home planet, which means they sided with Superman, who broke the contractual promise. Superman's powers were stolen and returned to him. In the aftermath, Darkseid has been seeking approval from New Genesis to recant it's protection of Earth on those grounds." The true depth of Darkseid's manipulations might be apparent now. He knew Earth would never settle for what he did. But the idea that doing what was right meant causing a far greater danger... that may have not crossed anyone's mind. "I'm afraid that's all I am authorized to tell a formal resident of Earth. If you will vacate the area, I will speak with Adam Warlock on the present situation with the cube." J'onn J'onzz inclines his head. "Ah. I see." Oh yes, he does. Unfortunately, he doesn't know, exactly, how to fix the situation. He lifts off again. Either Adam will tell him whatever more he gets or...not. "But you must know - I will protect this planet, as I have before." It's not a threat. It's a simple, quietly given, statement of purpose. Then the Martian is gone at surprising speed. Well, except he doesn't break off the telepathy with Adam. Not unless specifically asked to do so. He's not spying. He's just...monitoring. Adam hrms, dispelling the unnecessary forcefield. Yes, he followed with interest the strange meddling on Superman's affairs by the dark god of Apokolips. It looked as if there was nothing to gain for Darkseid in that affair... until now. There is little outward reaction to J'onn J'onzz departure beyond a nod of acknowledge, but he will listen to his telepathic advice. In fact, he immediately communicates with the Martian, << do you know of any native of New Genesis currently on the world? We need to know the details of that agreement. >> "You will be given the same options as Hal Jordan." It appears the omnipotent cube is aware of his identity, but that's not surprising. Secret identities are little defense against technology that is nearly identical to magic in it's complexity. "You can either be given documentation of our purpose here, both with the Mexican government and the New Genesis agreement." Which the Justice League already has. "Or you may enter... the cube. Within the cube, any usage of cosmic or magical abilities to attempt to gain any information beyond what is submitted to you will result in immediate hostile response from... the cube." "I see," replies Adam evenly. "I will prefer the option that provides a more complete understanding of the current situation. What would you advice, Motherly Diplomat #1?" To J'onn he projects. << I believe there is a psychic shield some six meters under the surface of the cube. I will attempt to bypass it with a transdimensional link, it might be detected, yet it is not against the rules stated by the Diplomat. As for New Genesis, I might have a way to reach that world >> If Knowhere Continuum Cortex is up to the task. But the technology of the Celestials rarely disappoints. "I will tell you now. I am programmed to never lie. I am programmed to tell the truth. I am the first diplomat ever created by the planet Apokolips for so specialized a purpose as this in millions of years. My personality matrix is taken from the central Mother, commonly used through Apokolips but originated in New Genesis." That certainly explains the voice. No way scientists on that metal husk would have done such. "If you truly come into the cube with no usage of powers, no harm will come to you. If you use any powers that the cube detects, it will attempt to eradicate you. This would not, however, result in war with Earth." The latter would probably be ever so reliable. "The cube detects on a trans-universal scale. Fluctuations across all known dimensions, including the Astral, Source, and Speed Force. This includes temporal distortions. There is no known magic, power or technology that, once within the cube, cannot be detected. That is all I shall say on the matter." Adam would get a premonition. A twing in his head. The probe didn't /have/ to tell him that... if he did go inside and try to form a link with J'onn, it's clear now it would have been detected and ended in a possible attempted at annihilation, which may be one of the few forms that Warlock would bother fearing. But it offered that information regardless... no sense of deception or malign intent. No sense of manipulation. But love and caring. That, more than anything, is what a lifetime's training and intuition gets from the 'Motherly Diplomat'. Whatever taint and horrors are on Apokolips, these AI might be the only bastions of purity within it all. Sweet, sweet annihilation. Could the cube really kill him in a way he wouldn't return? For Adam, it is almost tempting to test the device's power. But some temptations can be resisted for now. "Ah, so it is not merely using paranormal means to gather information." He notes with a nod to the probe. "I am grateful for your aid, Motherly Diplomat #1. Therefore I will abstain of using my powers inside the cube, and still I will prefer to enter the cube if it would be of use to protect the Earth." To J'onn's, he projects <> J'onn J'onzz nods. And drops the contact. That doesn't mean he's not watching, though, from a distance. If the cube goes active, he'll see or sense something. He's sure of it. There's a shift, and a large circle manifests. The Motherly Diplomat shifts to hover atop it. When Warlock joins her (No doubt about the gender, if an AI can have one), it descends with surprising speed. After six meters, they pass through an intense field. Every molecule in Adam's body would vibrate at once, like on the verge of disintegrating, but beyond a possible panic attack from a scientific standpoint it's harmless. ...Although it could NOT be, if it chose to. Only after a soundless shimmer seals them within, broken from J'onn's connection, would the diplomat speak. The walls softly illuminate as they descend a quarter of a mile in a smooth manner. "I am glad you came. New Genesis required that the establishment of the cube be entirely negotiated through me. But as I am a political ambassador, the Mexican embargo means only non-Earth individuals of authority are allowed inside. I was very sad Hal Jordan declined. But I think he would have tried to use his ring anyway. His death would have made me sad." Suddenly the elevator stops, although there's no sign of anything but the same metal in all directions. Outside a warmth, a hum, a sense of energy even a mundane child could sense that sets the hairs on one's arms standing straight. "I cannot tell you as much as you would like to know. But I can hopefully tell you enough to avert a crisis. New Genesis does not wish for Earth to leave it's protection. The full force of Apokolips can destroy a galaxy, if leveraged without restraint. I do not believe either Earth nor the residents of this universe are aware of how restricted he is due to this treaty. Even in the attack of Apokolips, he did not use every card available. He wished to use it as a catalyst for his goals." Adam doesn't panic, he crosses with the calm of a being that understands life and death and no longer fears for his existence. He just analyzes passively, looking for ways to neutralize the barrier in the case it becomes necessary later. "I do not underestimate the power of Darkseid and his hellish world," states Adam, addressing the Diplomat. "His goals, however, do puzzle me. What could possibly find of worth in this world to draw his attention? To risk a possible second endless conflict, this time with Asgard? Surely there is a prize of great value involved. And now he sends this cube... so advanced and powerful that building it must have been a drain for Apokolips' resources. Why for?" "I cannot answer the first question." is the only thing the diplomat says. Absolutely nothing can be inferred from it. A door forms and slides open, and the air is filled with blue energy. The probe then advances forward once more. "The reason for sending the cube I also cannot say at this time. But... ...please brace yourself. And do NOT use your powers." In the far distance, a great building-sized reactor can be seen spinning. Suddenly the rotation increases with a whirr that becomes literally deafening, until the diplomat shifts and there is only silence adjacent to it, although the vibrations are still felt. The entire cube hums. And then there's an eruption of blue energy, which would flow over Adam Warlock. Outside, the cube begins to hum. More and more. The very ground shudders, waves shift and roll. Rocks and small pieces of debris float up, supercharged by whatever is taking place. Then, the excess force erupts out. A great dome of it, traveling almost three hundred miles in a few seconds. If J'onn simply allows it to hit, nothing would happen outside a strange feeling like an excessive static charge, which would wear off after a dozen seconds. A mild discomfort, nothing more. Hopefully he doesn't attempt to become intangible... this energy field could threaten to kill him in such a state. And then with a *CRACK*, the reactor is seen spinning very slightly faster. The silence bubble pops. Hopefully, Adam listened to her warning. J'onn J'onzz shoots backwards, attempting to evade the exotic energies that way. He's got the sense not to become intangible, at least...but he doesn't quite avoid it. Brrr. That's...annoying. But apparently, he isn't damaged. He flits back closer once it's clear, peering. He daren't risk trying to contact Adam, but can he perceive anything of what's going on? Adam said he wouldn't use his powers and it would take a major event to make him break his word. The cube pulses have been harmless so far, seeing one as it begins is quite interesting. The silence bubble just prevents him from firing more questions, he is forced to wait until it goes away. "Then, please, tell me what you are allowed to tell me, and explain... this," he gestures to the reactor with a hand. "The reactor is generating enough energy to transform the entire cube into something else. That is the only purpose for the energy buildup. You can imagine the power required for such a thing. But this cube technology is not new. Dozens are on Apokolips at any given moment. It is generally dropped upon conquered worlds, or those that will be conquered. Although this is not going to be creating something for that purpose. I can assure you, no harm will come if you allow it to complete what it is doing." After a few moments, "I assure you." There's... true emotion in the voice. Adam would get the sense that he is talking to a living, breathing being. "Please believe me. I can say nothing more. I have said and hinted at as much as I can within the limitations I have been imposed. The rest is up to Earth." The probe then returns down the hallway and into the elevator, turning back around. "I have zero control over the cube outside diplomatic requirements. That means healing the wounded, suppressing environmental effects, repairing damage as a result of the cube, and maintaining the health and comfort of the Mexican government. But in about twelve hours, the cube's emanations will only reach a few hundred yards. At that point the energy is fatal. The closer it gets to criticality, the more alarming the cube will be. But no harm will come..." The elevator would shoot back up to the roof level, giving Adam one last time to speak with the odd diplomat. "Then I will seek the answers elsewhere, farewell, Motherly Diplomat #1." Adam lets the elevator get him out of the cube and flies to meet J'onn J'onzz, letting the Martian pick up from his mind the recent events. Then he adds, "I suspect the cube is an elaborate trap. A poisoned gift if you will. It will activate, but not to destroy directly... the effects, I think, will be more subtle." "It may simply be...an embassy. Which in and of itself can be...exactly what you said." If nothing else, the line between "ambassador" and "spy" is thin on every world. "But it seems that if we interfere...hrm." "I am glad that the Manhunter escaped my probe to not become visible. But I am going to have to report to Mexico that he came to the cube. I apologize. I hope that due to never being directly seen, it will minimize the political impact. ...I liked talking to you. When the cube is finished, I will be destroyed. Please remember me fondly." After Adam departs, the diplomat watches for long moments, before the elevator vanishes. Turning, a dozen flashes are seen in the great distance. One by one, the Mexican defenders return, thumping back somewhat unstable. "I apologize. Private matters were being conducted. ...Notify your government that a member of the Justice League, the Martian Manhunter, came within sensing range, against the specific decree forbidding such." Pain in her voice, but she heals the remaining members before disappearing quickly into the cube once more, as if in a rush to be away. "I lean to believe the Diplomat," replies Adam. Then he frowns, because it makes little logical sense, but it is still true. "An embassy to Earth wouldn't have appeared here. And the Diplomat would have no reason to hide the cube's nature." Or to be destroyed afterwards. "Point. So, I suspect it is something to increase conflict...which it seems already bent on doing." He's flying higher, although...he CAN say he never set foot on Mexican soil, at least. "But something which might kill even powerful supers who interfere. The shielding around it is not something I wish to challenge without more information." The cube looms ominously in the background. Adam nods, following the Manhunter away from the cube, "there might be answers to be found in New Genesis. There are dozens of these devices in Apokolips, so their nature must be known to many there. Yet we might have only twelve hours to discover the truth, we have to be quick." "It may also be a trap of another nature. Harmless unless interfered with...knowing humans have a penchant for interfering." J'onn says that quite simply. He's right. Humans meddle. "Then it is not harmless," because humans meddle. Adam is the living proof how much humans meddle with technology they should left well alone. At least for a few more millennia. "If it comes from Darkseid, it is not harmless. Warn your human allies, Manhunter, I will search answers out world." J'onn J'onzz nods. "Of course. But it might be that the safest course is indeed...not to intervene. Until the right moment." And with that, he's off in the general direction of New York. Category:Log